


Shore Leave

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [11]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = Roddy/Drift, shore leave





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
**Series:** Write and Jabber Flash Ficbits  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Rodimus/Drift  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3 July 18, 2019

"Wooooooooohoooooooo!" Rodimus hollered as he sped past Drift, a plume of white dust clouding the air in his wake.

Drift snickered and closed his vents. This had been his idea, and he'd known Rodimus would love it. The planet was uninhabited. There was quite literally nothing to do but race on the flat, hard-packed land or splash about in the warm turquoise seas. Drift figured they would start here and then move to the water to wash the dust out of their seams.

"_Come on! What are you waiting for?_" Rodimus crowed over a private comm line.

"_I'm enjoying watching you,_" Drift replied, though he did transform, folding easily down into his alt mode and revving his engine.

"_More like hoping I wear myself down so you have a hope in the Pits of beating me._"

Drift laughed at that and when he saw Rodimus coming back, gunned it and shot off ahead of him. "_Nah! I don't want you **too** warn out before tonight._" He laughed again as Rodimus fishtailed, a flustered sputter of sound reaching over the comms. "_Tell ya what... Beat me to that spire over there, and I'll let you name the favor._"

Rodimus regained traction and shot past a laughing Drift.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
